Never Agian
by Kitsune of Fate
Summary: Ozai always beat them, but never again. Dark Song Fic. Song Never Again by Nickelback. Rated T for abusive scenes and gore. Modern AU.


This is my first song fic. Review and tell me whet you think.

**Lyrics in Bold**

* * *

Zuko stood in the hallway, listening to the fight in his sister's room. "You little idiot! I should just kill you know, you're just as big a failure as you brother!" Ozai screamed out, slurring his words.

"Father, I didn't do anything!" Azula yells. Big mistake. Zuko hears a loud smack and Azula starting to cry.

"You little slut! How dare you scream at me!" Zuko rushes to the doorway, and sees Ozai beating Azula into a wall. Azula stopped fighting, and laid on the floor as Ozai kicked her, over and over again. Zuko hid as his father stumbled out of the room.

**He's drunk again, it's time to fight**

**She must have done something wrong tonight**

**The living room becomes a boxing ring**

**It's time to run when you see him**

**Clenching his hands**

**She's just a woman**

**Never Again**

Zuko walked into the room a she heard Azula scream. "At least you can still scream." Zuko whispers calmly to Azula.

Azula looked up at her older brother and frowned. "Go back to bed, Zuzu. You don't need to see this." But instead of listening, Zuko hugged his sister, and she cried into his shoulder. Zuko held her for a few minuets, until she fell asleep. He smiled and put her into her bed.

**I hear her scream, from down the hall**

**Amazing she can even talk at all**

**She cries to me, Go back to bed**

**I'm terrified that she'll wind up**

**Dead in his hands, She's just a woman**

**Never Again**

As her left the room, Iroh met him in the hall. "I've never seen him this pissed. What do we do? I am afraid she will die if this continues." Zuko asks Iroh.

The old man looks at the door to Azula's room and frowns. "I don't know."

**Been there before, but not like this**

**Seen it before, but not like this**

**Never before have I ever**

**Seen it this bad**

**She's just a woman**

**Never Again**

Ozai and Zuko waited in the ER waiting room and looked over as a nurse walked towards them. "Zuko, I need to speak with you." Zuko nods and looks back at Ozai.

"She fell, remember that." Zuko nods, and follows the nurse into the ER.

The nurse leads him into Azula's room. Zuko cringed at the sight. Azula's face was swollen, and an angry purple color. Her right arm, and leg where broken. "I am nurse keeps telling the doctor, Katara, she fell. What really happened?" Zuko could feel the nurse glaring at him, wanting the truth.

"She fell."

**Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell**

**It starts to sting as it starts to swell**

**She looks at you, she wants the truth**

**It's right out there in the waiting room**

**With those hands**

**Lookin just as sweet as he can**

**Never Again**

As they drove back to the house, Ozai glared at the two kids. "You are lucky you lied to the doctors." They got back home and Ozai went to his office.

Zuko followed. When he got to the door, Iroh stopped him. "Nephew, don't do this. Your father is not a man to mess with."

"She is just a woman, she doesn't deserve this."

Iroh looks away and frowns. "I know."

Zuko looks up and glares. "I am going to stop this."

**Seen it before, but not like this**

**Been there before, but not like this**

**Never before have I ever**

**Seen it this bad**

**She's just a woman**

**Never Again**

"Ozai, how dare you hit my sister!" Zuko screams as he bursts into Ozai's office.

Ozai glares at his son. "I am your father. You will treat me with respect, and never shout at me." he states, taking a swig from the vodka bottle he was holding.

"You don't deserve to be called a father! You are just an immature old man with a temper. You are not suppose to hit a lady, or did grandpa never teach you that."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You hurt me, HA. Kicking your ass will be a pleasure right now." Zuko charged at Ozai and punched him in the face. Ozai fell back. Zuko walked up to the man and smiled. Ozai took the moment of hesitation, and use a fan kick to take Zuko's feet out from under him. Zuko hit the ground hard face first and felt Ozai's foot connect with his back.

"You little fucker, You die tonight!" Ozai screams as he kicks Zuko in the face.

**Father's a name you haven't earned yet**

**You're just a child with a temper**

**Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?**

**Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure**

Azula stood in the doorway of Ozai's office, watching him hurt the only person in the world that cared for her. Her face hardened and she silently made her way into the room and to his desk. She heard him screaming at Zuko. "You little fucker, You die tonight!"

Azula frowned and opened the cabinet under the desk. In it she found a small hand gun. Suddenly a sickening crack exploded into the room Azula turned and saw Zuko's neck at an odd angle. "Zuzu, no." Azula screams. Ozai noticed her then and turned to her. She glared at her father. "You bastard. How could you kill my brother?" She points the gun at him. "You think you are so tough, killing children. Well let's see how tough you are." she pulls the trigger and Ozai falls to the ground, a hole in his head.

**He's drunk again, it's time to fight**

**Same old shit, just on a different night**

**She grabs the gun, she's had enough**

**Tonight she'll find out how fucking**

**Tough is this man**

**Pulls the trigger as fast as she can**

**Never Again**

Iroh walks into the room and gasps at the sight. Zuko's neck was broken, and his eyes where lifeless. Ozai layed dead next to him, a hole in his head, and his brains decorating the wall behind him. And Azula was standing by the desk, holding a gun and breathing hard. "How did it get this bad?" she asked. "It has never been this bad." She drops the gun and started crying.

Iroh goes to his niece's side and hugs her. "Shh, it's over now."

**Seen it before, but not like this**

**Been there before, but not like this**

**Never before have I ever**

**Seen it this bad**

**She's just a woman**

**Never Again**

The next morning, a cop shows up at the door, reporting a complaint from the neighbors. Iroh eplains what happened. The cop shakes his head in disbelief and the two check up on Azula. Iroh breaks down crying at what they saw. Zaula was cuddled next to Zuko, a hole in her head, and the gun by her side.


End file.
